24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Rollback/Archives
This is the archive for all previous Requests for rollback. For the automatically-generated list of all rollbackers, see . Nominations Cubs Fan2007 Nominated: 2009 March 27 Outcome: Appointed (2009 March 31) * Cubs Fan2007 - self nomination. After reverting by hand, I'd like to be able to revert any future vandalism more quickly. I think I'm trustworthy enough to use the tool properly. ** Support: I also think Cubs Fan2007 is sufficiently trustworthy for rollback ;). He's a valued contributor even despite a relatively smaller volume of edits, and is on the wiki often enough to catch vandalism that the admins may not be around to see at the time (as demonstrated). If nobody raises any issues in a couple of days, I'll make the appointment. 20:43, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Thief12 Nominated: 2009 April 7 Outcome: Appointed (2009 April 10) * Thief12 - A frequent recent changes patroller, Thief12 joined just over 2 months ago but has demonstrated a high level of interest and involvement and has made hundreds of valuable contributions. Since sysops are generally appointed on this wiki on a need-only basis, and there doesn't seem to be any need for news ones (at least in the near future), I think rollback is the logical choice. Thief I'd like it if you would confirm the nomination here; best of luck! 21:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :: A definite asset to the site and very worthy of rollback rights. And potential admin material the next time there's need for a new one. --proudhug 00:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Confirm Like I wrote Blue Rook on my talk page, I'd be honored and grateful to help and/or contribute to the site in any way. Thief12 04:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::Support: He's made some terrific and valuable contributions. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 05:46, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Pyramidhead Nominated: 2009 November 3 Outcome: Appointed (2009 November 18) * Pyramidhead - a longtime contributor with much experience, Pyramidhead has recently become the most engaged editor during this inter-season downtime. Pyramidhead has also taken on a broad variety of tasks over recent months and proffered many ideas for improvement. And, obviously, he is on the wiki quite frequently and an extra pair of trusted eyes with the ability to revert vandalism is always a good thing. I am attaching an expiry of 1 week to this nomination before which you should confirm it to show that you understand exactly what this responsibility entails. (If you're not interested you can always turn it down, too.) Good luck bud! 03:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Why, thanks! I accept. --Pyramidhead 03:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Acer4666 Nominated: 2011 March 31 Outcome: Appointed (2011 April 10) Note: Rollback replaced with sysop appointment (2011 July 1) * User:Acer4666 - A relatively new but very strong editor, Acer is around often and is a great recent changes patroller. I believe there's a strong case for having him equipped with the rollback button, especially in light of a recent vandal rush. He's been entrusted with above-average responsibilities already, namely pagemove, so I don't have any doubts. I'll leave this up for a few days for other feedback. 22:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) **'Support:' For the same reasons stated above. Thief12 22:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) **'Confirm:' Thanks guys! Would be a useful tool, and I'd just use it for vandal reverts - I quite like explaining why I revert stuff to the users anyway--Acer4666 22:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ***'Comment:' That's good, but remember that rollback is meant to be used only in cases of vandalism; and most vandals won't come back to the "incriminated" account, or won't care about your explanation anyway. In all, if it's a frequent user that made an apparently misguided edit, use the "undo" and explain why in the box. If it's an obvious vandalism, then rollback. If you still feel like explaining, you can always do so on the vandal's talk page. I do that all the time in the Shield wiki. Thief12 19:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) *** Thief I think you may have misread what Acer said? what I'm reading from that, it seems he understands how rollback works. Either way I'll make the appointment soon since I'm sure by this point he knows the drill. 06:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ***Ah yeah sorry I meant to clarify this - what I meant was I would only use the tool in cases of vandalism, because for misguided and good faith edits, I enjoy explaining the reasons for my "undo" (explanation going in the summary box or on the user's talk page). I know it's annoying to get your work reverted with no discussion!--Acer4666 10:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Wiki 24